


something close to harmony

by MourningDew



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, M/M, gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDew/pseuds/MourningDew
Summary: ...y’don’t gotta put so much effort into looking uncomfortable, y’know.y’kidding? i’m right at home here.uh huh. *Sans huffed and tossed a rose at Red.* well, uncomfortable or not, you lost the bet and now this is what you get. *He shrugged, a shit eating grin tugging at his mouth. Red just flipped him off.* strike a pose, asshole.*Red sighed heavily and adjusted his suit and tie before leaning against the wall like the suave bastard he was. Sans snapped a couple photos, on the verge of laughter the whole time.* y’know, this sort of thing really suits you.





	something close to harmony

...y’don’t gotta put so much effort into looking uncomfortable, y’know. 

y’kidding? i’m right at home here.

uh huh. *Sans huffed and tossed a rose at Red.* well, uncomfortable or not, you lost the bet and now this is what you get. *He shrugged, a shit eating grin tugging at his mouth. Red just flipped him off.* strike a pose, asshole.

*Red sighed heavily and adjusted his suit and tie before leaning against the wall like the suave bastard he was. Sans snapped a couple photos, on the verge of laughter the whole time.* y’know, this sort of thing really  _ suits _ you.

d’you  _ want  _ me ta  _ tie  _ you up and throw ya off a cliff? *Red shot back at once.*

pff. i’ll  _ shoe  _ you. 

yer a real pain. a thorn in my side.

yeah, yeah. next pose. 

*Red begrudgingly moved.* ...y’know i’m gonna get you back for this.

i don’t doubt you. *Sans snapped another photo. It was hilarious that it actually looked kinda  _ good. _ * ...just try ta keep yer revenge child friendly. 

pff. what’s that s’posed ta mean?

it means don’t ambush me in the shower or some shit.

if you insist. *Red said, like he was already making plans to do exactly that, just to fuck him over. He rolled his eyes.

They went silent as Sans continued to take pictures and order Red around. Most of them were just as jokes, taken from stupid angles and the like, but eventually he found himself actually… getting into it? Some of the pictures he’d taken actually looked pretty good, which was weird, since they were of Red, but whatever.

By the time he’d finished taking pictures, Red was completely done with his bullshit. He was quick to leave and change out of the suit, leaving Sans to look through his new blackmail material.

Plenty of different poses, the rose showing up in most of them. Most of them had an iffy quality thanks to his lack of experience, but whatever. He faltered at one of the photos.

The suit was a bit roughed up in this one and the rose was tucked into a pocket, the light highlighting Red’s eyes and scars.

…

...Funny how Red managed to  _ somehow  _ look good, even in a shitty joke photo like this. ...Hilarious.

~~~

Sans ended up saving the photos somewhere Red hopefully wouldn’t be able to find and leaving them to gather metaphorical dust (since they were digital). He didn’t need to see them, anyway; he’d just wanted them for something to tease Red and maybe ruin his future with. Just to prove that (to himself…?), he took to sending some of the stupider ones to Red through text, just to watch Red’s tolerance for his bullshit dwindle more and more.

Sans forced himself into the joke enough that he started snapping photos of Red at random times just to piss him off more. Hilarious. He could do this all day.

~~~

...Sans wasn’t stupid. ...He knew what was going on here.

The problem, though, was admitting it. He hadn’t felt these stupid, fluttery emotions in  _ years,  _ and now he had them toward  _ that asshole!?  _ Of  _ all people… _

Hopefully he just misunderstood himself; it wouldn’t be the first time.

Sans continued to make shitty jokes with Red like normal (he leaned a little too hard on the  _ joke  _ part of it), trying to be as annoying as possible. He was overcompensating and he knew it- Red probably knew it, too (it just frustrated him more).

~~~

Things were… strained.

Apparently after being annoying enough, people actually didn’t like to be around you. Wow. He had no idea (he saw this coming, but he never stopped).

Red was “busy” more often, leaving Sans to be “even more busy” on his own, which meant lay around and be a waste of space. Papyrus nagged him to get out and do things and  _ hang out with Red  _ at the very  _ least,  _ but he always managed to wave him off.

Eventually… he got a text from Red asking if he wanted to go drinking. He had a feeling Papyrus put him up to asking, but at this point… he didn’t really care; the thought of a drink sounded pretty good.

~~~

Sans woke slowly, his head pounding painfully. He curled in on himself, pulling the blankets over his head. He groaned when they were pulled off of him and turned his face into the pillow, silently cursing whatever motherfucker thought it was a good idea to take his blankets (jokes on them; his sheets were fucking disgusting).*

sans. dude.

*That sounded like Red. That sounded like pissed Red, actually. He sunk further into the bed.*

_ sans. _

*Ignore him and maybe he’ll go away.*

i know yer awake, ya stupid bastard. *Red grabbed his shoulder and forced him into lying on his back.* bitch.

...motherfucker. *He responded weakly.*

jesus, yer a wreck.

speak fer yourself.

d’you even  _ remember  _ what happened last night?

...i drank. a lot.

...and?

...and i, uh, ate a burger, i dunno.

*A long, silent second passed until Red sighed heavily and rubbed both hands over his face.*  can’t  _ fuck’n  _ believe you…

...uhm, what-

*Red gave him a light shove and stood before gesturing to a glass of water and a pill on the bedside table.* take that n’... yeah. i’ll be downstairs.

*Before Sans could say anything intelligent, Red was already turning and leaving, the door shutting loudly behind him. Sans cringed and rubbed at his head, groaning quietly.

...He could over analyze what just happened later.

~~~

Sans took a deep, steadying breath as he began to type a message to Red. Ever since Red had left that day, they’d barely talked, and when they did,  _ Red  _ was the one acting strange. Everything was tense and withdrawn… and at this point, he felt sick over it.

He didn’t like it, but Red was a precious friend. As infuriating as he was, they understood each other. They related to each other in ways that no one else did. Red was  _ so  _ valuable as a person; what made it even funnier was that they never, ever would’ve become friends if it weren’t for their brothers pushing them together and forcing them to realize that- or forcing  _ Sans  _ to realize, anyway. Who knew what went through Red’s head.

He sighed heavily and finally sent the message, asking if he said something stupid the night they’d been out drinking. It was the only reason he could think of as to why Red was acting so strange.

... He probably ruined everything.

~~~

When Red finally replied, it simply said “yeah, kinda.” It was just vague enough and just terrifying enough that Sans was instantly on edge, his soul pulsing with an anxiety that he hated. “what’d i say” was his reply. There was a long, painful, wait until Red replied.

“you just kinda confessed to having feelings for me, no biggie”

…

…….

God  **_dammit-_ **

Sans turned his phone off and buried his face in his hands before suddenly finding himself scrambling for his phone.

“yeah haha no biggie” it felt like someone else was typing. “just a drunk joke” his soul hurt. “whatd u expect” it was hard to breathe. “im too fucking stupid to ever-

He never got to finish typing the last message; Red was suddenly  _ calling  _ him. His breath caught in his throat and he fumbled his phone; it fell to the carpet. Ah. His hands were shaking. Maybe he could just not answer; maybe he  _ shouldn’t  _ answer.

_ Maybe he should just-... _

Sans quickly leaned down and grabbed his phone, answering the call and pressing his phone to his skull.* hey-

sans you piece of shit, don’t fuck with me on this!

...pff, uh, what?

...if-... if you’re joking, i’ll kill you. sans.

w-what?

do you- do you like me.

* ...What was that stutter? * ...uhm, yeah. sure.

you fucking-! take this  _ seriously! _

h-heh, uh, sorry. pff. i’m just, y’know. i don’t do serious. that shit’s overrated. like-

_ sans. _

*He sounded pissed.* yep. nope. what.

...yeah, genuine emotions are the fucking worst,  but  _ you’re the motherfucker  _ that’s been pushing me ta actually feel them, so don’t go and-! ...just give me the damn truth. pff. like. ...s’that crush you ranted about real or not.

*...There it was. Blunt, painful, and terrifying.*  ...n-... nnn…  uhm… pffff. uh. sssshhh h h hhh… uh. i guess… it’d, uhm… it’s-

_ spit it out! _

_ y-yeah _ it is- haha. pff- what? what the fuck. *He stopped fully listening to himself as he began to ramble. He didn’t even know why he was panicking so bad, but he was and it  _ hurt. _

He was so  _ scared  _ of ruining  _ everything.  _ He didn’t want their broken, stupid friendship to end just because he’d gone and made some dumb choices with dumb results and stupid fucking-*

sans. shut the fuck up, for once. *There was a long pause.* ...i don’t fuck’n know… why the hell you like  _ me  _ of all people… pff. ...i dunno. i don’t fuck’n…  know what i’m supposed to say to that. ...all i know… s’that… the tension fucking sucks. and… i guess…  dating you doesn’t sound like, heh, the  _ absolute worst  _ thing in the world. so.

*After a long, awkward pause, Sans forced himself to speak.* if yer joking… i’ll kill you. pff… uhm. seriously. if yer faking shit, i’ll…… pff. i dunno. die, or something.

yer not allowed to die unless i’m the one killing you, ya piece of shit.

heh… yeah.

*After Sans hung up, he felt more like puking than celebrating. His head was buzzing loudly and he couldn’t shake the deeply rooted dread in his soul. He  _ should  _ be happy, he  _ should be,  _ but instead all he could think of was all the ways this could go  _ horribly wrong. _

~~~

Their first date… was painfully awkward. Neither of them knew what they were doing, and neither knew what the other was okay with. He could  _ easily  _ call it a failure. By the end of it, he was pretty sure they both shared the mutual feeling of wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

After they went their separate ways, though, Sans eventually guilted himself into texting Red “let’s try a couple more times.” He figured he owed it to Red to at least  _ try  _ to fix the mess he’d created.

...This  _ entire thing  _ was  _ Sans’s  _ fault. ...Damn.

The second date was only a little better. It had a rough start and didn’t pick up much after that.

...It was fucking  _ frustrating. _

Above all else, he just  _ missed Red. _ That carefree atmosphere they used to share…

...Fuck it.

Fuck everything.

“third time’s the charm” he sent to Red.

~~~

When they met for their third date, Sans unceremoniously dumped glitter over Red’s head. It coated him and clung to his clothes like little fibers of stupid.* wake up and smell the fucking roses. *He crossed his arms, watching Red sputter and flail.* 

what the fuck was  _ that!? _

a  _ wake up call. _

wake up call  _ my ass! _ *Red grabbed at the glitter in his hood and threw it at Sans; it cascaded down his front and clung to him as well.* you just wanted ta make me look like an idiot in public!

ehh… a lil bit, yeah.    
*A second of silence passed, then another. The corners of Red’s mouth were just barely twitching up. Sans blinked, a slow grin spreading across his face. Red snorted. Sans followed; soon enough, they were both laughing in relief.*

yer such an  _ ass. _ *Red sighed and brushed glitter off his head.* 

yeah, i know.

*Deep breath. ...This was still Red; that same annoying bastard as always. 

Sans had no reason to change.

~~~

The third date went  _ far  _ better than the first two. Red complained about the glitter ending up in his house and sticking to the carpet after he went home. Edge was pissed at everything. Sans was absolutely delighted.

It was such a  _ relief  _ to be able to just… laugh with Red again.

They didn’t need to do all that lovey dovey shit to be happy; they could base their relationship on whatever they wanted, whether it be jokes or food. Whatever they wanted. ...Though the cheesy stuff wouldn’t be  _ bad. _

Still.*

~~~

smile~

pff- shut up.

*Sans flipped Red off without regret and snapped a photo just as Red began to burst into laughter. He found himself smiling fondly at the photo.*  ...yer beautiful…

...pff, uh, what?

*Sans blinked and looked up. Red was  _ blushing. _ ...He took another photo.*

_ hey! _

*And another.*

quit it, you- pff-!

*Sans snorted, his soul fluttering as they began to fight over the camera.*


End file.
